


Wishful

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Fluff [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: You decided to get shot on a case, but hey, Hotch will stick by your side until you're better.





	Wishful

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on my Tumblr - oldparchmentandcoffee.  
> I am currently working through some things and was contemplating leaving Tumblr. I felt I needed to move this work here in case I did.  
> This work was the first one-shot I published that wasn't specifically for my best friend, so, sorry.

“There’s no sad story here, people. Just one mean man with a grudge,” Garcia said over the phone to the team. “I’m sending you his address now.”

“Thank you, baby girl. We’ll keep you informed,” Morgan said as he hung up the phone. The whole team was quick to get in their respected SUVs to go take down the sadistic killer they had been tracking down over the past four days. The whole team was ready to go home and get some much-needed rest and to see their families. As the team got into the SUVs, Y/N was sure to get in the same one as Hotchner, their boss/ lover. The two had been dating, technically in secret, for several months and things were just starting to get serious. They were pretty sure the entire team already knew though. They were profilers after all, and they were damn good at their jobs.

Y/N looked over to Hotch as he started the vehicle and turned on the sirens, heading in the direction of the unsubs home. The man had been killing in a rather horrific manner, crossing gender and racial lines, making it much harder to find him. The team had been working nonstop to catch the guy and now that he was in their grasp there was no way the team would let him slip out. Y/N and Hotch gave each other a brief nod as if agreeing to this unspoken truth. The unsub was dangerous, so they planned to use extreme caution, although that didn’t mean they would all come out unscathed. “What’s the plan?” They asked, just to confirm it to themselves once more.

“When we get there I want to stay close together. It’s not a lot of land, but if we spread out we will only be easier targets for him. Stick close and let SWAT advance first,” Aaron explained, making a left turn which leads them down a dirt path to the unsubs house. The SWAT truck took the lead, coming to a stop at the end of the road. SWAT filed out, reminding Y/N of a clown car where they never stopped coming out.

“Stick together!” Hotch called out to the team as they all got out with their guns in front of them, aiming directly at the house. Y/N was set on the door as their eyes scanned for any movement, but the sun was starting to set, making it harder to see for the agent. The flashlight on their fun wasn’t much assistance at a distance so they had to rely on hearing as they followed the SWAT team to the door.

“Alan Krockmen, FBI! Open the door!” Hotch yelled as they approached the front door, only to be taking a swan dive to the right a few seconds later when shots were fired from a window towards the group of agents. The rest of the team found quick shields for their bodies, all of them checking to make sure everyone was alright while they fired back.

In a moment of brave stupidity, Y/N moved away from the hay bale they had been behind to go and check on Hotch. He had seemed to have found a place to shield himself but he looked worse for wear. Y/N was pretty certain he had been shot though, and they wanted to help him. It was in their nature. So, in that brave moment of stupidity Y/N was running across the lawn, only to be caught by gunfire from the unsub. It took less than a second for them to hit the ground, and the last thing they heard was Aaron screaming their name.

After several hours of waiting, Aaron was starting to get restless. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already restless, but not knowing how Y/N was doing was making him on edge. The entire team was sitting in the waiting room, Penelope included. They had arrested the unsub and now they were just waiting. They hadn’t received any news on Y/N condition since the doctors took them into surgery. As far as he knew, they could be dead. He was sure the doctors would come and tell him that, though, so that gave him some relief. 

“Aaron Hotchner?” A doctor asked, coming into the waiting room. The entire BAU looked up to the doctor as Hotch stood to his feet to await what the doctor had to say. “They are very lucky. The bullet missed their heart by a mere five millimeters. You are welcome to see them now if you like. We recommend only two at a time though.” The doctor said, shaking Hotch’s hand before he walked off. 

“Hotch, you go on. We’ll wait. I’m sure you would like to see them alone.” Morgan said, giving a brief smile to the worried man. Rossi gave a nod in agreement before saying, “I think we all need a bit of rest anyways. We’ll see you back at the hotel.”

Everyone else stood up and asked Hotch to give Y/N their get well soon wishes. Aaron soon found himself wandering down the hall to the room the nurses' station had told him Y/N was in. Once he found the room he took a seat next to the bed, looking at the person he loved. Y/N looked peaceful, despite a few bruises that occurred when they hit the ground. They had a bandage wrapped around their chest, some blood seeping through. It seemed the doctors were able to stop a majority of the bleeding though.

“I know why you did it. I’m fine, just so you know.” Hotch said, reaching out to take Y/N’s hand that was laying on the bed. The doctors weren’t entirely sure when they would wake up, but Hotch was sure it would be any minute now. Y/N was a fighter. It wasn’t the first time they had been in a hospital bed, and working for the FBI meant that it surely wouldn’t be the last. 

“I’m sorry,” came a hoarse whisper in response. Y/N was awake, and Hotch wasn’t in the least surprised. They always had great timing. They gave his hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know they had no plans to leave him any time soon. “I only wanted to make sure you were okay. I was more worried about you then putting myself into danger.”

Hotch’s lip twitched into a slight smile at the reason, mainly because he knew he would have done the exact same for them. “I just wish you weren’t hurt. You should be safe.”

“In this job, it is practically impossible. Even if I wasn’t shot, it doesn’t mean I would come out unscathed. This job changes you. Everyone gets hurt in this job.”

“I guess it’s just some wishful thinking then,” Hotch said to them, smiling up at them. He rarely ever smiled, but Y/N could always get his lips to curl upwards.

“Yeah. Just wishful thinking.”


End file.
